


What Do Fireflies Eat?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Bobby and Wee!Sammy have a chat.





	What Do Fireflies Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Catching fireflies on my March Allbingo card.

Bobby leaned against the doorway watching as Sammy and Dean ran around his yard with empty jars. They had been hunting fireflies since dusk.

It was a beautiful spring day and he put the boys to work helping him clear the weeds by the porch. He told him that if they cleared up enough space they could start a small garden. He thought they would enjoy working on it when they were visiting. He would gladly keep up with while they were gone. 

"Uncle Bobby, can we grow watermelon?" Dean asked as he ran by.

"Sure we can."

"Uncle Bobby, can we plant something the fireflies will eat?" Sammy asked as he plopped down by Bobby's feet.

"Are there not enough of them?" Bobby asked as he crouched down beside Sammy.

"No there's lots of 'em. They're fast. We need to feed them so they will get fat and slow and we can catch them." Sammy explained in a very serious tone.

"We'll have to read up on them. When we go to the library tomorrow we can ask if they have any books about fireflies." Bobby promised.

"Promise?" Sammy asked him.

"You betcha. You wanna go tell Dean and then you both can come in for a snack." Bobby smiled as he watched Sammy run off towards his brother.


End file.
